


Safe

by Vituperative_cupcakes



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vituperative_cupcakes/pseuds/Vituperative_cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a capsule as the world ends, Porky slowly loses his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Has he lost his mind?

He is safe.

safe safe safe

He will always be safe in here. It’s like his mother’s womb, only he never has to leave it and meet the ugly sow whose mothering instincts stopped at the end of that tunnel.

A hiss. Was there a leak?

No, surely not, no.

He would stay safe in here forever, Andonuts had assured him. Andonuts had said a lot of things, “the chimera is not fully operational,” “your body is dying,” and “where is my son?” He had trusted Andonuts on this one thing, because the only place he could trust Andonuts was his inventions. The man cared more about science than eating or breathing, he wouldn’t dare sabotage the machine.

Sabotage. Betrayal.

He was safe.

Safe from the boy.

Either boy, though at first he’d thought they were one. At first he’d hallucinated (dreamed) they were another boy, with a bright sunshine smile and a world of determination. But their world was too easily broken, the sun faded from their smiles. And then he’d twisted the one to make sure he could always tell them apart. The one that was left gave him a look of such…

Not hatred. He could have understood hatred. It was sorrow(pity?)  He had to escape. He had to escape the boy’s eyes.

Their already fragile world ended, imploded. The tenuous peace they’d built was not enough, living on dreams could not outstrip the apocalypse.

He laughed. He couldn’t understand why.

He tried the door.

The world boiled down into nothing and he lived on. Safe.

Safe, but not happy.

He would have been convinced happiness was a myth, perpetuated by Ness and his friends to torment him, but—

He hadn’t even thought his name in eons.

Ness. Ness. Ness.

It still sounded like a chump name to him. It sounded like a small hick town and dumb games about rescuing people and hope and joy and all those effervescent things he’d never been able to understand.

He was safe.

He couldn’t get out.

Was he happy?

He was envious. Ness had had a brief, but interesting life. He’d watched it. A movie soppy but entertaining. It filled him with a kind of strange longing, feelings he didn’t have the tools to dissect. What might have been if he had stayed in his own boring life, being “nothing” as his father would have put it.

His father had only ever shown pride when he’d been given an office and money. That was when he found out how fragile the world was. That this man, who had seemed an invincible tyrant, had turned into a sniveling sycophant the moment his son threw money at him. It was like he’d poked a mountain and found it paper.

The wind was eating the mountains. The sea was eating the shore.

He couldn’t get out.

Everything was a lie. That was how he’d found out. Love, happiNess, reality, was all so fragile against power.  Power was the only thing that withstood time. Power could ripple across the eons. Power trumped everything in the end.

He was all-powerful now. Nothing could get him anymore.

He couldn’t get out.

He wished Ness were here to see this. See him triumphant for once. He had stepped out of Ness’s shadow and done something all on his own. He’d beaten time. He would beat death.

The world was dying. The world cracked beneath his feet and the sky was no longer blue in the daytime.

He couldn’t get out.

He would live forever, blowing a big raspberry to the world. What a shame the world(Ness) wasn’t here to see it. He wanted to be seen living. He wanted someone, just once, to be jealous of him.

He wanted Ness to be jealous.

Ness. Ness. Ness.

He’d called for Ness and Ness hadn’t come. After all that time chasing him, Ness had given up. Why? He’d proved more of a foe than the all-mighty idiot, why not? He’d bested Ness at every turn, he’d been more than a match.

Then why. Didn’t Ness. Want to play?

The stars blew out like guttered candles. He was in the dark.

Did Ness think he was better? Did Ness think that just because he’d fled their last battle, he was giving up victory?

Ness was the coward. Ness wouldn’t come and fight.

He couldn’t get out(Ness)

It was black all around. Could he see or was he blind? No, there was some light in the capsule. Light to last an eternity. Was Ness afraid of the dark? Was Ness afraid of anything?

The machine kept him absolutely safe. He was not afraid of (Ness) anything anymore. He wanted to show (Ness) everyone how brave he was now. He wanted to show (Ness) the world. He dreamed of it, of showing (Ness) how strong he was, how much better he was, but he couldn’t get out.

He dreamed of himself. That butter-blond hair. Had he really been that fat? He reached out in the dream to his younger self, who was laughing. He remembered how he’d been. So full of pride, smarter than anyone else on the planet. How did he feel now? He could no longer read his own mind. He did not understand happi(Ness). Only need. His burning, eternal need for…what?

He could not get out.

He was laughing.

Ness. Ness. Ness.

His younger self told him that Ness was coming. It made him…happy?

Yes, let Ness come. Let him see how happy he was now. Let him be envious. He needed to see Ness.

Ness. NESSNESSNESSNESSNESS(ness)NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS NESSNESSNESSNESSNESSNESS

He felt. H…A…P…P…Y…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is such a conceit. Still, it does make some kind of sense, doesn't it? That Past-Porkey would mistake the Absolutely Safe capsule for a Devil's machine? And who knows what monstrosity Porky would become after eons stuck in that capsule? 
> 
> I wrote this almost entirely to the song "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. Can you tell?


End file.
